Karma Is A Bitch
by SonicFanGirl1999
Summary: when Scourge rapes Amy and she goes to tell Sonic what will the blue hero will do?


The green hedgehog snickered as he watched the terrified girl crawl away with fear and covered in white sticky stuff. He walked up to her grabbing the yellow tail "tell anyone that I did this to you, you'll be fucking dead, got it slut?" the girl whimpered nodding her head quickly. Scourge smirked letting her tail go watching her limp away, he turned around walking back into the dark part of the alley and waited for his next victim.

He waited for hours and no one else came by he started to get mad but then saw a sight that he never thought he would see around this area, a pink hedgehog.

Scourge licked his lips and hid in the shadows sneaking closer to his new victim. Without making a noise he quickly grabbed her covering her mouth and his other around her arms and stomach pulling her into the dark ally. Amy thrashed in his grip her heart beating faster screaming into the gloved hand "MMMMMM!"

Scourge snickered and held his grip on her waiting for her to possibly give up or get tired, a few minutes passed and the thrashing calmed down but did not end 'eh good enough.' he thought in his head pressing the poor hedgehog girl to the wall pinning her arms to the cold hard stone walls and his body close to hers. Now Scourge made the mistake of not covering her mouth she screamed out "SOMEONE HELP!" "shut up bitch!"

He said with a growl quickly grabbing both of her wrist with one hand and his now free hand reaching into his pocket taking out a small blade putting it to her neck, Amy quickly kept quiet and looked at the blade with fear Scourge pinned his ears back growling at her "say another mother fucking word and I'll slice that cute little neck of yours...got it?" the pink girl hesitated but closed her eyes and nodded. He smirked "good girl."

He then took the blade away from her neck and back into his pocket, he lifted up her pink dress holding it with his hand that were also holding her wrist. Amy whimpered and closed her eyes shivering knowing what's going to happen and could not do anything. The green hedgehog tore at her little panties and revealed her pussy.

"p-please don't do this..." he looked at her and saw tears in the pleading eyes. Scourge rolled his eyes "I'm going to do this so there's no point in pleading...actually it turns me on." he grinned already hard, Amy let the tears fall biting her bottom lip keeping from screaming for someone to save her.

Scourge listened to her small whimpering sounds knowing he would love this, he grabbed his thick cock and rubbed it against her pussy with a smirk hearing her gasp and wishing he would just get it over with, but Scourge wanted to torment this poor virgin. The green hedgehog kept rubbing his cock over her vagina then her asshole then back down, smirking.

Amy was shaking like a leaf her eyes shut not wanting to see what was going to happen to her, tears streamed down her face and felt something pushing inside her, her muzzle turned a bright red shutting her eyes tighter waiting for the pain.

Scourge pushed the head of his cock inside her feeling the warmth already, his tail wagged and pulled out and positioned his cock and said in a low tone "get ready for some pain bitch." without hesitation he thrusted his entire cock inside her grinning

The pink hedgehog felt like she was being torn apart she screamed out loud crying "get it out! It hurts!" Scourge covered her mouth and thrusted into her now bleeding hole moaning "fuck your tight." he kept her mouth shut, she cried into his hand the pink ears flat against her head. Scourge pressed her head against the cold stone wall and kept thrusting into her grunting as he kept pushing inside her.

This kept going he went faster and deeper, Amy's cheeks were stained by the tears that dried and the ones that kept flowing, not wanting to open her eyes wishing that he would soon stop so she can go home and burn her fur off. Scourge was not paying attention to the pink hedgehog he kept thrusting loving how she was crying and whimpering, truthfully it almost drove him off the edge, but he has made many girls cry for different reasons.

He kept thrusting and tilted his head back panting feeling his climax coming soon he went faster his hips a green blur Scourge kept thrusting but quickly pulled out and came on Amy's dress. She flinched and was glad that it was over, Scourge snickered and let her go she leaned against the wall out of energy and scared, and in pain "y-your a monster..." the green hedgehog was cleaning his jacket and looked up at her with a smirk "aw, you to kind...you should run off now bitch." the female hedgehog ran off with shaky legs, she did not stop till she reached her house locking the doors an striped off her clothes and turned the shower on crying hugging herself.

Scourge walked home with pride, once he reached his house he did not bother to lock the doors but took his shoes and socks off placing them on the floor by the bed, next his jacket Scourge hung it up dusting the small dirt off it he walked to his bed laying down taking his shades off and placing them on the small nightstand closing his eyes with a smirk slowly drifting to sleep from a exhausting day.

It was the next day and Sonic was running to Amy's house she called and said it was important, he quickly reached her house quickly and knocked on the door. Amy slowly opened it only her eye was seen, Sonic looked at her "Ames it's me Sonic you wanted me to come over." she quickly opened the door and pulled him in locking the door looking outside in fear. Sonic watched her getting worried "Amy, what's going on?" the pink haired girl slowly turned to Sonic and pulled him into a hug crying softly. "A-Amy. Please tell me." she looked up at him and tears were streaming down her face "I-I was raped last night." she quickly buried her face into the peach chest crying more.

Sonics quills rose and made Amy look at him and said in a stern voice "who, who the fuck raped you?" Amy wiped a tear away and shivered "S-Scourge..." "what!" she flinched as Sonics ears went flat against his head and his eyes narrowed a small growl forming in his throat. Amy calmed him down and explained how it happened. His gloved hands were balled and was red with rage "I'm going to get that bastard back." he walked away but Amy grabbed his arm saying in a pleading voice "S-Sonic no...your going to get hurt." he was about to yank his hand away but let out a small sigh looking back at her "ok Ames but I want you to stay in this house for today and don't let anyone in alright?" she nodded letting go of Sonics arm "o-ok Sonic.." he gave her his best smile "good...I have to go..be careful Amy.." he opened the door "I-I will Sonic.." with that Sonic was gone and ran to a store buying rope, running back to his house waiting for a good time to go and find the green bastard.

Few hours passed and Sonic had a black bag around his shoulder and bolted out the door running around the area Amy was in looking down the dark allies, nothing so far...till he heard a female cries muffled by something Sonic quickly ran in the direction and peaked his head seeing a poor girl being pinned to the wall while a green hedgehog was slamming into her.

Sonic growled and cracked his knuckles and put his bag down taking a few steps back then charging at Scourge with a fist raised without a warning Sonics fist met Scourges cheek, knocking him out falling to the hard ground. The girl was shaking and whimpering Sonic looked at her "go, your safe now." she turned around to look at him with fear and yet joy in her eyes "t-thank you Sonic." she quickly ran off leaving the two hedgehogs alone, the blue one smirked as he picked Scourge up by his feet dragging him away, well in this case he dragged him back to Sonics house.

When the green hedgehog woke up his vision was nothing but blurs of different colors, "oohhh what the fuck happened?" he tried moving but his arms were tied to the bed, above his head an his legs separated, he struggled trying to get out growling, his ears flicked to the sounds of foot steps he quickly looked over at the one making the faint tapping and saw a shape that looked to familiar "Sonic! Why the fuck am I tied to this fucking bed?!"

The blue hedgehog did not answer he simply just walked closer with dull eyes looking down at his anti. Scourge looked up at him growling "I asked you a question!" a gloved hand quickly went to the green ones throat gaging him, leaning close saying into the green ear "you better watch what your saying bitch." the last words were like venom. The tied ones ears perked at the change of tone in the blue ones voice and looked at him "alright, why am I here?" Sonic smirked and let his neck go walking away to were Scourges feet were in front of him "that's a good question and I'll answer it but I want you to answer mine as well." Scourge growled in annoyance and nodded his head "alright hurry up." Sonic blinked and put his hands behind his back "why did you rape Amy?" the green anti looked at his opposite and looked the other way "I did no such thing."

Sonic growled, but quickly calmed down "oh really? Is that why Amy cried to me about what you did and begged me not to come and get you just to tell you that what you are doing is wrong?" Scourge had a bored expression on his face "alright so what if I raped that little bitch?" Sonic slammed his fist down on the bedpost "because it's wrong!" Scourge looked at Sonic with lidded eyes "last time I checked I never did anything good." the blue quills rose in anger and walked up to Scourge once more "do words not get through that small brain of yours?"

Scourge sighed "yeah yeah I'm dumb now tell me why I'm here!" he made the last words come out quickly, the blue hero smirked "oh that's simple, I thought about it wondering if the words don't affect you then action must." Scourge was looking at something on the other side of the room losing interest quickly "you got one thing right blue I really don't care about what others say." "oh I know that brings me to the reason why you are tied up, but you don't seem to care." Sonic smirked the green hedgehog quickly looked at Sonic "you better tell me." Sonic grinned and kept talking "well your tied up to show you how those poor girls felt when you raped them." "what are you talk-" within a flash Sonic was between Scourges legs smirking "oh you know exactly what I'm talking about green."

Green raised a brow "oh fuck this! I'm not letting you fuck me blue!" he struggled once more growling, Sonic watched with a smirk "there's no use doing that and you put yourself into this mess." the blue eyes narrowed looking at Sonic snarling "fuck you faggot!" the hero only laughed and grinned "oh you wish Scourge I'm only going to show you pain, hell maybe you'll like it in the ass." the only reply he got was a snarl. He only rolled his eyes "snarl all you want buddy but your not getting out none the less scaring me." a gloved hand reached down to his own crotch rubbing it making Scourge close his eyes looking the other way "fucker.."

Sonic moaned quietly ignoring the green ones remark the head of his cock already coming out, he smirked taking it out of it's hiding place and jacked off till it was hard as a rock "heh, hope your ready for a world of pain." Scourge growled not looking at the blue hero putting his tough act up but in the inside he was scared. Sonic moved to where his cock was positioned over Scourges asshole, looking at the green hedgehog seeing his face made him smirk and rammed inside Scourge the best he could, only getting half way, Sonic groaned and clawed at the green hips "h-holy shit your tight.." Scourge arched his back feeling his lower body being torn apart "AAAAHHHHH! Get out of me now you stupid faggot!" Sonic smirked and thrusted his way inside the green one the blood helped Sonic out as lube. Once he was all the way in he let out a long breath and chuckled "damn this is harder than I thought it would be...but I hope you know how those girls felt." Scourge was getting his breathing under control tears falling down he had no control he kept struggling growling with a hint of whimpers.

Sonic pulled out seeing that his cock had blood on it, he grinned pushing back in and back out moaning quietly. Scourge was clawing at his palms the feeling of something up his ass hurt like hell! And he could not do anything to prevent this "I hope you fucking know I will kill you once I'm free right." Sonics ears perked to the little threat and thrusted faster "yeah sure greeny. Just learn your lesson and shut up." Scourge growled trying to get out, not making eye contact with his anti at all. That's when a little voice in Scourges head that he had not heard in a long time 'I hope you feel the pain just like those other girls that you fucked!' and then it was gone Scourge growled wanting this to end, he did not want to admit that he knew how those girls felt but, this hurt so fucking much!

Sonics thrusting went faster and deeper moaning clawing at Scourges side making sure he would not get any enjoyment from this, only him Sonic tilted his head down and moaned thrusting quicker his hips almost a blur and the bed shaking. Scourge grunted every time Sonic went deeply inside him hitting a few nerves he felt a little pleasure but the pain was still there covering up the pleasure. "y-your a piece of shit you know that right?" Scourge said barely looking at Sonic with his eyes half closed, the blue hedgehog looked up at him and smirked as he kept thrusting "and what dose that make you, aahhh...a rapist and this is what you get, mmmm... Sorry green but karma is a bitch." the blue hedgehog chuckled as he kept slamming into the one below him. Scourge gritted his teeth together and shut his eyes tightly growling in pain and frustration.

A few more minutes passed and Sonic felt his climax coming, he panted letting his tongue hang out slightly, digging his claws deeper in the green hips "aahh! Fuck!" Sonic cried out as he went faster and deeper. Scourge was blushing and watching him growling. His ears flat against his head 'finally! Now I can get out of this fucking bond!' Scourge thought in his head looking the other way now. Sonic moaned pulling out the tight hole jacking off over Scourges body panting, when the green one looked over at the blue one "whoa whoa whoa! What the fuck are you doing!?" the blue hedgehog did not answer, he just kept jacking off, Scourge closed his eyes moving his head away from him as far as possible.

"I-I am going to aahhh!" the blue head tilted back cumming all over the green body panting smirking smugly. Scourge felt the warm seed on his body and shivered in disgust, but then thought 'at least he didn't cum in my ass...' Sonic got off the bed with his legs shaky a bit and was still smirking "I...hope you learned." Scourge looked at him, rage boiling inside his body, but before he could say something a gloved hand grabbed his chin he quickly looked up seeing Sonic standing above him. Scourge growled pulling his chin back but only found gloves on his cheeks making him look toward the blue hedgehog once more. The blue eyes met green eyes Scourge was going to make some stupid remark but a pair of peach lips met his, the green hedgehog struggled more closing his eyes.

Sonic pulled away looking at Scourge and said "that was for all those girls kisses that you stole from them when they could of lost it to someone they loved." Sonic backed up from his anti and wiped his lips, slowly walking out the room "hey! Get back here and untie me!" the anti yelled but was completely ignored as the door was closed, leaving the room dark and very quiet. Scourge growled laying his head down feeling very tired, his eyes getting heavy and within a heartbeat he was fast asleep.

A few hours or more the green hedgehog woke up groaning in pain looking around where he was and was surprised. He was laying down on the cold ground of the ally he raped girls, slowly he got up leaning against the wall rubbing his head "shit, did that really happen?" he pressed his back to the wall his butt touching it as well he yelped jumping away rubbing his rump 'shit..' that's when he looked down on his stomach seeing white stuff on him, he stared at the spunk gaging slightly without thinking he ran home, and jumped in the shower washing his body for the longest time.

Back with the blue hero he was sitting down smirking sitting down in his chair thinking about what the green one was doing at the moment 'hopefully that got to his head...nah.' he shrugged and turned the tv on, with a perverted grin. 'maybe I should do this more often...'


End file.
